Conventionally, a digitally controlled semiconductor integrated circuit, which converts a direct current input voltage into a predetermined direct current output voltage and outputs the direct current output voltage, has been known. A case of the digital control, for example, has an advantage of being hardly affected by noises.
On the other hand, in the digitally controlled semiconductor integrated circuit, it is necessary to use an AD converter to digitalize and control an output voltage or an output current. Since power consumption of the AD converter is large, a technique for increasing conversion efficiency is required.
One embodiment of the present invention feedbacks information of an output voltage or a load current and has a feedback loop. A semiconductor integrated circuit, where the feedback has a first mode which digitalizes and feedbacks the information of the current voltage or the load current and a second mode which feedbacks the information as an analog value, is provided.